Conventional charging pads utilize induction to generate a magnetic field that is used to charge a device. Users have encountered numerous frustrating issues with these conventional charging pads, including having damage caused to objects that include magnetic strips and/or RFID chips (e.g., credits cards, security badges, passports, key fobs, and the like). Moreover, many of these conventional pads typically require placing the device to be charged at a specific position on the charging pad, and the device may not be moved to different positions on the pad, without interrupting or terminating the charging of the device. This results in a frustrating experience for many users as they may be unable to locate the device at the exact right position on the pad in which to start charging their device, and may further end up with damage to important objects that they use on a daily basis.